Friendship and the Fallout that Follows
by oceanhelper1
Summary: This is about the Marauders and their adventure that follows. Starts from the first day of Seventh year and continues on. Please read! R & R. So far the pairings are James/Lily. The rest are undecided. PM me if you want another pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans woke up, typical, but today was different. Today she could start up her life again, reunite with old friends. Today was the first day of her seventh year. Her final year at Hogwarts, but enough about the future. Lily sat up, her back cracking and crunching the stillness of her slumber. Shoving her navy blue comforters off of her body she quite literally hopped out of bed. Pulling on her favorite pair of jeans, and a normal muggle tee shirt, she began throwing quills, text books, and parchment into her trunk. Her mood was above the clouds until she heard that rap on the door.

"Oh sister!" She could hear how Petunia sneered the word 'sister' as if the word poisoned her tongue.

She yanked open her door, and gave her endearing sister a strained smile. Running down the stairs ahead of her she bounced into the kitchen and gave her father a peck on the cheek.

His newspaper he was reading didn't shift, nor did his eyes. "Good morning Lilian, you seem rather chipper today."

A small giggle escaped her lips as she took her seat at the breakfast table, making small talk with her parents.

As Lily finished her breakfast, she made her way back to her room to finish packing. After she had fastened the buckles on her trunk, she sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. She had received letters from all her friends this summer, chatting about this and that. As she sat, she realized one thing, James had not. This normally wouldn't have bothered her if they weren't on such good terms before they had left for the holidays. She was actually hoping he would ask her, seriously, to be his. He didn't , however, and left her with silence over the holidays. Unsure if he had gotten bored with her she glanced at the clock on her wall. Realizing she needed to hurry if she wanted to make the train. Grabbing her trunk, she sluggishly hauled it down the stairs.

Once the car was loaded, she said a tense good-bye to her sister. Her father drove her to the station, and gave her a send off hug. She pushed her cart into the long lines of other carts that would soon be loaded onto the train. She climbed the steps to the fire truck red locomotive, and glanced back. This would be the last time she loaded onto the train, but she was ripped from her sentimental thoughts as Marlene spotted her. Her overly eager friend, pulled her into a hug before showing her the way to the cabin. Sitting down in the seat next to the window, she greeted her friends. Accounting for all of them, minus James, she sat back in her seat. Listening to the chatter of her friends. She knew this year would be unlike the rest, and it had only just begun.

At the moment Lily leaned back in the chair, was when James himself stood just to the left of the cabin. Trying to find the courage to enter the car, face the friends he had ignored, and better yet, the girl he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

James took a rather large breath in and slide the door open. The four passengers inside the cabin fell into an awkward silence, all eyes trained on James. He didn't realize his friends had angry feelings towards him. It wasn't until Moony cleared his throat, and glanced at Marlene. He pulled a smile onto his face and turned to James.

"So, Mr. Potter. Why didn't you write any of us this summer?" Lupin asked, avoiding any small talk. Everyone in the cabin was curious as to why their friend didn't want to talk to them, or why he didn't even send an owl saying why he couldn't. Lily had yet to make eye contact with James, she was rather hurt that he thought he could just show up and expect they would all fall back into place.

James ran his fingers through his hair, and looked from each of his friends. "I..I was busy." He said lamely, and each of his friends took his statement, if you could call it that, a different way.

Sirius glared straight at James. "That's a pretty shitty lie, Prongs, even for you." He said and crossed his arms. Lily bite her lip from laughing out at Sirius' attempt at being serious. Anyone who knew Sirius, knew he was a man to keep his friends close. So when his best friend never responded to any of his letters, he expected a serious answer. Marlene glanced at James before engaging Lily in a conversation. The boys allowed James to sit with them, while they made mindless talk. Continually trying to get a straight forward answer from James.

Marlene gave her best friend an evil smile and cleared her throat. "So..Lily, how was that beach babe you met, did you guys ever get together?" She asked, watching as James started to get flustered.

Lily blushed profusely, and glared at her friend. "No-" She was cut off my Marlene giving her a sign to see if James would react to their conversation in any way. "He's actually quite nice. I got tired of sitting at home, waiting for owls that never came, so we went out to the movies." She said, not noticing how James had a grim expression.

Lily found herself once again in her dormitory, yet this year was slightly different. She was Head Girl, and now had her own dorm in which she shared with the Head Boy. After her trunk was empty and now her wardrobe filled, she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Having been a Gryffindor herself, she was still allowed in there to chit-chat with friends and such. Though, Lily had been avoiding James like the Black Plague, not wanting to have a serious conversation with James, or a conversation at all. James was starting to realize what Lily was doing, for after the first day back to Hogwarts, he didn't encounter her once. Something rare in itself. Last year they were in-spreadable, James realized he already messed up.

After Lily helped a few first years around, she made her way to the lunch room. She took a seat in between Sirius and Peter. Marlene sat adjacent to her, and Lupin to the left. James sauntered in a few minutes after they had been seated and sat down next to Lupin. He spent the entire dinner staring at Lily, as she spent the entire evening avoiding eye contact. All the students silenced as Dumbledore stood, and made his yearly start of school speech. Once he finished, Lily stood and left the Great Hall. Claiming she needed to meet with the Head Boy. Though, James saw right through the lie, having been able to see the Head Boy from his seat. He excused himself and followed Lily up the many winding staircases. He finally got close enough, and reached out, looking at her hand. He grabbed her around and pulled her backgrounds to face him.


	3. Schedules

Lily

Transfiguration

Astronomy

Herbology

DADA

Charms

SOAR

COMC

HOM

Potions

James

Transfiguration

HOM

Herbology

DADA

Charms

Astronomy

COMC

Potions

GS

Sirius

Charms

Astronomy

Transfiguration

DADA

HOM

Alchemy

Herbology

Potions

GS

Lupin

Charms

Astronomy

Transfiguration

DADA

HOM

Herbology

AS

Potions

GS

Peter

Arithmeticy

Potions

Herbology

DADA

HOM

Transfiguration

Charms

Xylomancy

GS

Schedules

DADA- Defensive against the dark arts

SOAR- Study of ancient ruins

COMC- Care of magical creatures

HOM- History of magic

GS- Ghoul Studies

AS- Ancient Studies


	4. Weekly Schedules

**Monday - Thursday Schedule:**

Breakfast - 5:00 Am - 7:00 Am

Period One - 7:05 Am - 8:05 Am

Period Two - 8:10 Am - 9:10 Am

Period Three - 9:15 Am - 10:15 Am

Period Four - 10:20 Am - 11:20 Am

Period Five - 11:25 Am - 12:25 Pm

Lunch - 12:30 Pm - 1:30 Pm

Period Six - 1:35 Pm - 2:35 Pm

Period Seven - 2:40 Pm - 3:40 Pm

Period Eight - 3:45 Pm - 4:15 Pm

Period Nine - 4:20 Pm - 4:50 Pm

Dinner - 6:00 Pm - 8:00 Pm

**Friday Schedule:**

Breakfast - 5:00 Am - 7:00 Am

Period One - 7:05 Am - 7:35 Am

Period Two - 7:40 Am - 8:10 Am

Period Three - 8:15 Am - 8:45 Am

Period Four - 8:50 Am - 9:20 Am

Period Five - 9:25 Am - 9:55 Am

Period Six - 10:00 Am - 10:30 Am

Period Seven - 10:35 Am - 11:05 Am

Period Eight - 11:35 Am- 12:05 Pm

Period Nine - 12:10 Pm - 12:40 Pm

Lunch - 12:45 Pm - 2:00 Pm

Dinner - 6:00 Pm - 8:30 Pm

**Weekend Schedule:**

Breakfast - 5:00 Am - 10:00 Am

Lunch - 12:00 Pm - 2:00 Pm

Dinner - 6:00 Pm - 9:00 Pm


End file.
